Not Into Temptation
by raincld
Summary: An onenight stand leaves Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to raise an unexpected love that will change everyone's lives, most especially their own.....


Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling

Blanket Note: It's about as DH and other compliant as I feel I should make it.

Not Into Temptation

Prologue

Draco Black Malfoy was not what you could call kind. Patient. Empathetic. Those words had no purpose in his self-serving life. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were notoriously empty of all petty human emotion minus a few lingering ones such as lust, hatred and greed. Those he could work around. However, love was one he didn't expect to have, ever. Oh, it was fine for the plebeians he had been forced to accept in order to do business or manipulate to get something he wanted but not for him. Morgana knew that his own father had no doubt never felt such a waste of energy such as love.

His mental insight came when he was forced to face simple truths. He was all of twenty-one, newly engaged to the proper submissive pureblood wife he knew he had to marry, when he found out he was not the last Malfoy. Shocking. Even more so was the fact that the other remaining Malfoy was a Lovegood. Not just any Lovegood but Loony Luna Lovegood, daughter of the eccentric _Quibbler_ news-rag owner. How this fact had escaped him was neither his grandfather nor his father had bothered to add his father's elder sister's name onto the family tree tapestry. A minor oversight. Looking back Draco wondered how he could not have known. After all Luna had the Malfoy looks with pale-silvery hair and the Malfoy silver-sickle eyes. Must have been the hideous last name that his aunt had married into. Lovegood. Uh.

His cousin came to him on the night of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley's grand wedding. Was he invited? Of course. Did he want to go to the Hero's wedding? That would be when hell froze over. How the girl was able to locate the unplottable manor was still a mystery but he figured it had to be blood magic.

The magnificent manor sat in the middle of a thousand acres of manicured lawn and woods in the Wiltshire, England, quite a jump from the Scottish Highlands were Hogwarts was located. An impressive sight to be sure and protected by many different charms and hexes to prevent un-welcomed guests. None of which, unfortunately for Draco, worked on family. Another thing he needed to remember to have his researchers at Malfoy, Inc look into in the development department.

The night sky was lit up with a thousand bright stars illuminating the night even more than the ever-present moon. Draco stood in the opulent drawing room, tailored in Armani robes, his eyes widened in astonishment as his right hand clutched the crystal brandy glass and saw his surprise at Luna's announcement reflected in the eyes of his still-beautiful blonde mother, Narcissa.

Luna was as odd as ever. Wearing mismatching shoes, socks and had muggle jeans on under her periwinkle robes set off with a lime-green scarf and trademark radish earrings. Not exactly the cover of _Witch Weekly_. She sat primly on the edge of his mother's prized antique Victorian chair; eyes steady, as she seemed to just be completely oblivious to the bomb she had just dropped.

"Potter is the father?" Draco repeated in shock.

"Yes. It was three months ago, on a night like this one…."

Draco held up his unoccupied hand to keep her from continuing. He wanted to keep his supper in his stomach.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" Narcissa Black Malfoy inquired, ever unmoved and stoic, the perfect Ice Queen. Her eyes held all her emotions and even then she seemed removed from any situation.

"I am going to keep it. It's half mine. I don't think Harry would mind. He will have children with Ginny of course. My child's half brothers and sisters. How odd, I will have a child before any one I know."

Draco sat in the chair opposite Luna, placing his drink on the matching table and rolling his eyes at her weird speech. _No wonder everyone thought the girl insane_, he thought. Glancing over to his mother, who seemed quietly reflective at this information, he wondered what was going on in her head.

"Why come to us?"

Luna gave a small sigh, "I didn't at first. My mother's letter that she was your father's sister told me that should I ever need help I should always seek the Malfoy line. My father was the only Lovegood left and with him gone I made the conclusion that you are my only remaining family. I wanted to make sure you knew that you were not alone, Draco."

Draco started at the girl using his first name. Not in any memory could he remember even speaking to the girl other than to mutter her 'Loony' nickname at Hogwarts. That she told them they were family, producing her mother's insignia ring that was a Malfoy family heirloom and he was no one to pick and choose family at the moment. His only other claim to such a thing was his first cousin, Nymphadora Tonks's son Teddy Lupin and his mother's eldest sister, Andromeda Tonks. The Black Line continuing only by the four year old toddler and himself, though neither could claim 'Black' as a last name. The Malfoy line continued only in him and now his cousin, Luna. The child she carried held the next generation of Malfoy, twice removed. _Not to mention the first born of the Potter line_, he thought smugly.

"Do you need money?" Ever practical Narcissa asked, sipping her tea delicately.

"No," Luna replied, not the least bit offended, "I am quite wealthy on my own. With the selling of the _Quibbler_ to the Patil sisters I have more than enough for the both of us."

"How much?" Draco wondered, knowing it was immensely rude to ask such a thing even without his mother's death glare over the top of her China cup.

"9 million galleons, 200 sickles and 3 knuts."

Draco nodded, it was nowhere near touching the principal of the Malfoy fortune but it was quite respectable.

"What exactly do you want from Draco, Miss Lovegood?"

"I want Draco to be this child's godfather."

Draco coughed. He couldn't have possibly have heard the girl right.

"Sorry?"

"My child will need male guidance. As I have fallen in love with Harry though I can never be with him I do not intend for my child to grow up without male influence. I enjoyed my own father's company very much. I know you are marrying soon and will have a child of your own," Luna omitted 'having children' as it was rare that the Malfoy line had any more than one offspring, "I thought he might enjoy having a cousin around his own age."

Narcissa kept her amusement to herself at the girl's speech. It was very true in the subtle way Luna had expressed it that the Malfoy line had more than one progeny and even more that it was not a boy. Luna's own mother was forgotten on the family tapestry most likely due to male chauvinism that made them exclude the female members of the branch that weren't the wives. Narcissa held in a scoff of their outdated ways. _Merlin forbid they produce a female line_, Narcissa thought with irritation. Secretly she knew through the family records there was a separate vault along with a couple of beautiful properties that were part of the dowry for the eldest Malfoy daughter. So with Luna's explanation of her current wealth she probably didn't have access to her mother's vault since it had just come into light so Luna more than likely had four times that amount along with Faith Ridge and four other comfortable homes located in Australia, Greece, Japan and one in northwest America. Narcissa kept Lucius's books and had come across these five homes in the bookkeeping and saw that they were still maintained on the 'Malfoy' inheritance but were unable to be passed onto an male heir as they were additions for each female born into the family up until Luna's mother. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father, was a hard man and no doubt sent Luna's mother away the moment she was born so as not to let anyone know of the Malfoy heiress. Lucius might not even have known he had an older sister.

"Very optimistic of you," Narcissa conceded, "but how to do you intend to not let Mr. Potter know that you are pregnant? I trust he is aware he," Draco smirked as his mother searched for an appropriate word for 'fuck', "copulated with you?"

"He is. I just don't think my destiny is to interfere with his and Ginny's happiness."

"Can't let Hero in on his own bastard child, huh?"

"Draco." Narcissa scolded tightly.

"That is another matter. I want my child to have the Malfoy last name."

Draco eyed the girl with contempt.

"What makes you think I will allow your child to be known as a Malfoy? It will make me look like its father rather than Potter."

"Now Draco, that is not necessarily true. The child, since it has no father, by our laws may have whatever last name is in the bloodline. I think it might not only help your reputation but Luna's as well if she reconnected with her Malfoy roots. After all," Narcissa turned up her mouth in a small smile, "not all of the line has been quite good."

Scoffing, Draco leaned back in his seat. Thinking it over if he was the godfather of his second cousin it might help the child in schooling if the last name was the Malfoy name rather than Lovegood. It might also, he reluctantly admitted to himself, help people to see him in a more positive light if he was helped raise his cousin. The problem was with if Potter found out about the child.

"How would we go about this? If you don't want to get in the middle of Hero and Weaslette's marriage only a few people need to know that the child is yours. If Potter figures out the times table and comes to the conclusion the child must be his if you are the mother it might not go how you want."

Narcissa interjected, "You might want to leave the country. Raise the baby there with visitations from Draco and myself. Even allow the child holidays here. So when it's time for the child to attend Hogwarts they will not be so surprised by the different culture and might have some friends to attend with."

Draco was surprised by his mother's quick thinking. It was actually kind of perfect. It would also not interfere with his day to day, his upcoming marriage and the procreating he had in mind to start on as soon as possible. It would also help his mother to 'baby' someone as she was dying to become a grandmother.

"I think you are right." Luna agreed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your discussion of baby topics then. Let me know, Lovegood, when the sprog is born so I can give it a good helping with the name if it's going to be known as a Malfoy."

Luna nodded absently as Draco removed himself from the room with a shake of his head at the way his life was changing.

Narcissa smiled at Luna as she had the perfect place for Luna to move to.

>> >> >> >>

Six months later in a small town outside Seattle, Washington a little girl was born that Draco had contributed to naming. Eirlys Vela Malfoy. Or Evie, for short. It didn't exactly keep with the Malfoy way of naming children but rather the Black line, even if the child didn't have Black blood. Narcissa was thrilled of course, to have an 'adopted' granddaughter as she knew Draco would provide the needed grandson.

Draco's marriage had taken place two month prior to a French girl of eighteen who was the quintessential self-centered princess that most pureblood girl's were. Draco had already strayed from his marriage bed but kept his wife in his bed as often as possible to get the impregnating done. He had already thought of a name of his heir; Scorpius Draconis Malfoy, what he had wanted to name Luna's child but she had a girl.

As Draco held the small pink-blanketed bundle in his arms in Luna's bedroom that overlooked the Puget Sound, he saw twin emeralds blink up at him as the now three week old curled her hands around his fingers. He noticed the Potter influence ended with her eyes, as she had inherited the Malfoy families pale hair. He ignored his mother's words that babies sometimes started out with one hair color and ended up with another because he knew no child given with the name 'Snowfall' would have anything other than white-blonde hair.

Leaning against the window seal, he watched her tiny mouth open and close in a yawn before she seemed to snuggle down in her blanket to sleep. He smiled to himself that she was a beauty and he would be hard pressed not to kick the shit out of any male that thought he was good enough for her. Turning to observe Luna staring at him from her bed, the birth had been especially hard on the girl, he quickly hid his smile. Wouldn't do to for anyone to see how pleased he was with his goddaughter.

"Draco," Luna decided, "I think you should adopt Eirlys."

Draco observed that his cousin looked slightly pale, even sick. When he and Narcissa had arrived the healers had informed them that due to the hard labor she was in, having torn something to which Draco told the doctor not to go any further and simply inquired if she could have another child, should she desire one. The healer shook his head, her body just wasn't made for child birthing.

"You think you are going to die, right?" Draco calmly asked.

Luna nodded solemnly, "I have spoken with Narcissa and she has explained what she has learned of the Malfoy female descendants."

"And?" Draco pushed, adjusting his stance to hold Evie more comfortably.

"Not a single one lived past her mid thirties. My mother included. Either from accident or design it seems the female side simply isn't meant to live long," Luna cast a loving glance to the sleeping infant, "though one could hope that the blood influence from the father might prove more dominant in this case."

"Yeah," Draco scoffed, "female Potters aren't exactly high on the survival list either."

"Would you, please?" Luna pleaded.

Looking back down at the beautiful wrapped child in his arms, Draco gave a swift and life-changing nod.

"Thank you."

Draco gave her a smirk, "No, cousin, thank you."

>> >> >> >

Luna Lovegood did die, but not until her daughter was ten years old. A simple Muggle traffic accident and Luna was removed from the mortal coil. Draco stood on the soft, sand beach watching the water move rhythmically by the wind as his pride and joy sat on the damp sand tossing small pebbles into the dark blue water. Her simple tank top and shorts were blown against her profile and Draco knew it wouldn't be long until her natural beauty mixed with female curves would cause him no small amount of trouble.

"Evie, we need to go." Draco softly called.

Cat-green eyes attached to a head of white-blonde waves moved to see him and a frown sat firmly on her normally cheerful face.

"Do we have to?" Her voice was soft, with a natural American accent no amount of time in England could erase, much to his irritation.

"Sorry, moonbeam, your mother's house is being packed up and closed," Draco knew it would most likely never be reopened as now the current owner, the small girl in front of him, would have too much emotional attachment to want to come back to it.

"Will she be buried in England?"

"In the Malfoy family vault, as promised. You can visit her anytime you like."

The girl stood, wiping lingering sand off her backside and legs. Exhaling, she picked her eyes off the ground to look at her adopted father with such sadness it pulled at the heart strings Malfoy had long ago thought he'd never have.

"I miss her."

Draco brought her into his arms, kissing the top of her pale head. Hugging the small body to him, Draco took out the small insignia ring that Luna had given him a week ago that he used as a portkey home. As they whirled and landed, Draco took in the high yew lined wrought iron gate drive that led up to the sprawling manor house. The grounds were alive with exotic albino peacocks and other small rare birds, he heard the small gurgling of fountains and smelt on the breeze the summer flowers his mother adored. They were home.

"Evie!" a loud shout came followed by the running of a six year old, whose body was too small for his swift action and embraced the elder girl, who stumbled a bit at his enthusastic display.

"Scorpius, do not knock your sister about." Draco scolded as his son pulled back, looking sheepish.

"It's okay, Score," Evie said, a small smile on her lips at the small replica of Draco, "let's go play."

"Be back inside by dark," Draco called as the two took off towards the maze.

Shaking his head, knowing his son would keep Evie's melancholy away for now he entered the mansion into the marble floored entrance hall, running a hand through his hair and walked to the drawing room, the magnificent oriental carpet under his feet taking away the echo that had rung out in the main room.

"Everything settled then?" Narcissa asked, sitting on the settee, looking over the current _Daily Prophet_.

"She's home to stay. One thing left," Draco said with a small hint of malice, as he went over to his mother's antique writing desk, pulled open a drawer and removed a vellum paper filled with Luna's writing addressed to Harry Potter, "have to send out some mail."

>> >> >> >

Special thank you to the hard workers at HP Lexicon.

Eirlys - "snowfall"

Vela - a star, "The Sail"


End file.
